Welcome To Angel Island High
by Rito The Hedgehog
Summary: Dr. Eggman Builds A School On Angel Island for Sonic, Friends, and OCs. I'm Allowing OCs In This story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome To Angel Island High_**

**_Going To School_**

One day Sonic, And Tails were in bed at their Apartment Buildings. Sonic was in a deep sleep, but Tails Stayed Up The Whole Night Thinking About The First Day Of High School. "I Bet The First Day Of School is gonna be great!!" Tails said as he looked at his watch to see what time it was. It Was 6:00 A.M.

"6:00 A.M, Schools gonna start in 30 Minutes, I Better Go Wake Up Sonic." Tails Said as he put on his Uniform, and flew out of the Window, And Into Sonics' Apartment. "Sonic! Wake Up! School's about to Start!" Tails yelled at Sonic.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, Mom just give me 5 more minutes." Sonic said as he covered his head with a pillow. "Ok…….., maybe I should just wake him up the way I always do." Tails said.

"Sonic, Amy's here." He said. As Soon as Sonic heard the sound of Amy's Name he Woke up. "Tails, Why The Heck Did you wake me up? I was dreaming about raining Chili Dogs, so where's Amy?" Sonic asked. "She's Not here I just said that to wake you up." Tails said.

"Anyways School's gonna start in 20 Minutes, now let's go before we miss the bus, now put on your Uniform and Lets go!" Tails shouted. "Fine." Sonic said as he put on his Uniform.

So The two of them walked outside to the bus stop. Finally the Bus got to it's stop. Then Sonic, And Tails Walked in. Meanwhile in Amy's Apartment she was getting dressed in a hurry. "Oh No! I'm going to Miss The Bus!" Amy Shouted as She Ran out of her room, and out of the Apartment.

Amy Ran as fast as she could, and she made it. "Hey Amy, Wanna Sit here?" Sonic asked. "Sure!" Amy said as she ran up to him and sat next to him.

"Amy…… There's Something I Want To Say To you." Sonic Said. "What is It?" She Asked. I L…. L…. I Lov………" Then Charmy came out of Nowhere. "Hey Guys. What's goin On?" He Asked.

"Oh Nothing…. I was just about to tell Amy Something is all." Sonic said as he sighed. "What was it do you love her or Something?" Charmy Asked. Sonic then began to blush out of Embarrassment. "What The Heck!!! How did he Know!?" Sonic said in his head.

"Uh… No….. I was Ummmm…… Going to tell her that I Uh…… love her….. Ummmm…….. Uniform." Sonic said as he began to sweat. Sonic then gulped, and hoped Charmy would Believe him. Then there was a moment of Silence.

"Ok." Charmy said as he sat down. Then the bus began to move to the School. So After 14 Minutes Past the bus finally came to it's Stop. So Then Everyone Walked out. Sonic, Amy, And Tails Looked at How big the building was. Then Tails Took out his invitation to the school and looked at the picture. "Wow! The School sure does look bigger than it does on the paper." Tails said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's Go!!!" Sonic shouted as the 3 of them ran into the school.

**_I Will be allowing OCs In This Story If You wanna join you can send me your OCs If You Want. If You want your OCs To Join The Only Thing you have to do is this._**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Species:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Friends:_**

**_What They look like with their Uniform:_**

and thats all Cya Later


	2. First Day Of School

**_Welcome to Angel Island High_** _**part**_ **_two_**

**_First Day of School_**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CURSES IN IT!!! REPEATING: THIS CHAPTER HAS CURSES IN IT!!!_**

* * *

_So Sonic, Tails, And Amy went into the school and looked around. "Holy Shit! This place is Awesome." Sonic said. "Sonic, I think we should get to class now." Tails said. "But how do we get there?" Amy asked._

_Tails then took out his map of the school. "Well we're suppose to go to room 23, so we need to go to the 2nd floor." Tails explained. "Be right back." Sonic said as he dashed up to the second floor and came back in a flash._

_"Found it." Sonic said. "Well then let's go!" Tails shouted. So They all walked to the classroom. When they got in they saw everyone throwing paper planes. "This could be my kind of place." Sonic said as he sat down._

_Then the teacher walked into the classroom. She was a Fox with Black Framed Glasses, long hair, A blue buttoned Jacket, A Green Shirt underneath, Blue eyes, a Blue Skirt, and black shoes._

_"Good Afternoon Class." The Teacher said. Nobody said a word. "Say Hello or you all have Detention!" The Teacher shouted. "GOOD MORNING!!!" Everyone yelled while trying to avoid Detention._

_"Out Of Nowhere a Black, And Green Hedgehog came through the door Wearing a Short Blue Jacket, a white T Shirt, blue jeans, and black Spiked Sneakers. It was my OC Spike._

_"Since you are late what do you have to say for yourself?" The Teacher asked. "Well I went to sleep, didn't feel like getting up, an hour later my alarm clock woke me up, put on my Uniform, and that brings us to what is happening right now." Spike Explained._

_"You have Detention!" The Teacher yelled at him. "Bah! I'm used to it." Spike said as he sat down. "Now class Please take out your Textbooks, and turn to page 3." The Teacher said. "Well I guess I should make class end now." Spike said. Spike pointed at the clock, then changed the time to 10:00 A.M._

_"As soon as Spike changed the time an Alarm went off that signaled the next period. "The Period is finished already, something must be wrong with the clock." The Teacher said "Attention Students it is now time for swimming class." A Voice on the loudspeaker said._

_"I can recognize that voice from anywhere….. That's Eggman!" Tails whispered to himself. "What The Hell!!! We to go Swimming!?" Sonic asked Spike._

_"Yup! Every Monday at 10:00." Spike said. "Damn It!" Sonic cursed in his head._

**_Well I guess this chapter was pretty Boring, and by the way I 'm going to be putting the OCs in the next Chapter. And One more thing. If you want your OC to have Detention with Sonic, and Spike just put it as a review. And I'll try to make the chapter Exciting._**


	3. Swimming Class And Detention

**_Welcome To Angel Island High part three_**

**_Swimming Class, And Detention_**

**_I am really sorry about this but I can't put all of the OCs in the same chapter, I am only putting 3 And Or 4 OCs at A Time. I Would put them all in the same Chapter but whenever I do it, the story gets Crappy for some reason. Sorry about this but still hope you like the story so far._**

* * *

_So after everyone heard the Announcement they got up and began to walk into the swimming Classroom, Except Sonic._

_"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy asked him. "It's A Secret." Sonic said as he sighed. "Ok then, let's go." Amy said as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the room with him._

_"Uh… Amy I have to go to the bathroom." Sonic said as he began to sweat. "Ok I'll meet up with you in class." Amy said. So then Sonic Ran into the bathroom as fast as he could._

_Sonic sat on the Toilet Seat, and felt ashamed of himself. "I Can't believe I'm afraid of Water, and I'm 15 years old." Sonic said as he looked at his watch. It's Alarm went off. "I Better get to class." Sonic said As he slowly walked out of the room and into the class._

_"Ok, You all have 5 minutes to change into your swim wear." the Teacher said. So The Boys, And Girls walked into their locker rooms. The Girls wore Bikinis, And The Guys wore Swimming Trunks._

_Then they walked back out. There were Lines of people that were going to swim. Sonic was in front of the line. *Dramatic Music Plays* Dun Dun Dun…….. Here is the line Order._

_Line One: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Spike, Loki, and Rebecca_

_Line Two: Karen, Damien, Cream, Rouge, Knux, and Charmy_

_So they all lined up, and walked towards the swimming pools. Sonic was as scared as hell. "Sonic would you get in the Damn pool before I get Angry." Shadow said impatiently._

_"Ok…." Sonic said as he gulped. But still didn't go into the pool. "Bah! Screw This!" Shadow said as he pushed Sonic. "Whoa!!" Sonic shouted as he slipped on the wet floor, and fell in the pool._

_Since Sonic doesn't know how to swim he started to drown. "Wait a minute….. Sonic can't Swim! Get out of my Way!" Amy shouted as she pushed Shadow onto the floor, and dived into the pool._

_"I'm coming Sonic." Amy said in her head. Sonic then fell down to the bottom of the pool. Amy Grabbed Sonics' Arm then swam back up. Amy got out of the pool and put Sonic on the floor_

_Then Amy began to push on Sonic stomach and tried to make him spit the water out of his mouth but Sonic didn't move at all, and Sonic wasn't breathing_

_So then Amy Did Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation/CPR. Sonic began to cough out Water, and then he opened his eyes "Amy… You saved my life." Sonic said._

_"Yea. I guess I did." Amy said. "Thank you Amy." Sonic said as he got up and kissed her. "Oh God." Spike and Loki said. Then they both went up to the pools and blew chunks into them, in other words they threw up in them._

_"Loki! Spike! Sonic! You Three have Detention!" The Teacher yelled at Them Angrily. "What did I Do?" Sonic Asked. "You disrupted my class!" The Teacher shouted at him "I Already have Detention." Spike said. "Then you have Double Detention!" The Teacher Replied. "That's Fine with me." Spike said with a grin._

_"Well I guess I'll Cya Later Amy." Sonic said as he walked out of the room. And so Shadow got up from being pushed on the floor and he hit his head. "I'll get you for this one day Sonic."_

**_DETENTION_**

_So Sonic, Spike, And Loki All sat at the same Table and were bored out of their minds. "So Is This your first time you guys have had Detention?" Spike asked them._

_"This is my 7th time in Detention." Loki Said. "This is my first time." Sonic said as he sighed. Well this is my 132nd time in Detention." Spike said._

_"Holy Shit!" They both said. "And that's not all, I got into a lot of trouble lately." Spike said. "What kind of trouble?" Loki Asked._

_"Well I Killed four Students, three teachers, Took over the bus, and Ran over Someone, broke a school window, poisoned two students, started nine food fights, Ditched twelve Classes, Sent someone to the Hospital, fell asleep in class, Punched a Teacher, Went into the teachers lounge, and set the TV On Fire, Filled a teachers car with dozens of Squirrels, Pulled the fire alarm for no Reason, punched a hole in a wall, Sold my Textboo…." Spike said as Sonic interrupted him._

_"Ok I think I've heard enough." Sonic said. "Anyways I better make Detention end now." Spike said as he changed the Time. Now it's 1:00 P.M. now there is 3 more hours of school._

**_Well I guess this chapter was kinda boring too. But still I hope you like it. And I know that no OCs Accept Loki talked but in the next Chapter the OCs That were in the swimming line will talk too. Sorry if any of you are Angry with me._**


	4. Lunchtime

**_Welcome to Angel Island high part 4_**

**_Lunchtime_**

**_Well I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update this story it's just that I went to Las Vegas a few weeks. (I never wanna go to Las Vegas again) I came back then I had a homework overload, I finished the story then I got sick and had to rest, then when I got better my internet connection didn't work, so my dad had to fix it. A lot of bad things happen to me T^T. And now I'm only putting two or one OCs in the story because I tried to put 3 OCs in the story then it turned crappy. Sorry about that. Anyways back to the story._**

* * *

_"Well guys we better get to lunch." Sonic said. "Before we go ima just get something really quick." Spike said as he walked up to the teacher's desk, opened a drawer, and took 200$ out of it. "Ok now we can go." Spike said._

_"You do know you can get detention for that right?" Sonic asked. "Yea, but I'll try to make sure nobody else finds out. " Spike replied. "Ok………" Sonic said. So the three of them walked into the lunch room. " And sat down. 2 minutes later Amy came and sat with Sonic, Spike, and Loki._

_"Hey Amy!" Sonic said with a smile. "Hi Sonic….." Amy said back to him with a disconsolate look on her face. "Amy… W-What's wrong?" he inquired. "I made you get detention." Amy said as she put her head down on the table._

_"Amy it wasn't your fault, if it wasn't for you I would have been dead by now." Sonic said. "Yea I guess… but do you forgive me?" Amy Inquired. "Of course I do Amy, and Amy... by the way when we were in the bus, what I told Charmy wasn't really what I was going to tell you." Sonic said._

_"Well what was it?" Amy inquired. "I was really going to tell you that I lo-" Sonic said as Tails came and interrupted him. "Sonic! I have to tell you something really decisive to tell you! follow me." Tails shouted. "Ok, I'll be right back Amy." Sonic said as he followed Tails into the Lavatory._

_"Ok what's up?" Sonic said. "Shush! This School has cameras hidden everywhere so we'll need to whisper." Tails whispered. "Ok do they have cameras in here though?" Sonic asked. "Look up.." Tails said. So Sonic looked up and he saw a camera. "Why couldn't we talk in the lunchroom." Sonic asked. The lunchroom is the room that has the most cameras in this entire school." Tails said._

_"Ok I guess I'll just have to destroy this camera really quick then." Sonic said as he leaped into the air, and curled his hand up into a fist. "No wait Sonic don't!" Tails said. But he was too late and Sonic had already punched the camera._

_"OW!" Sonic Squeaked. "Sonic… the cameras are made out of pure metal." Tails told Sonic "Uh oh." Sonic said. "Threat detected." A Voice recording said. (Sonic and Tails are the only ones that heard the voice recording) after the Voice recording finished a red laser beam shot out of the camera and it was moving towards the two of them. "Now look what you did." Tails said. "Duck!" A Female Voice shouted as a burst of fire flew behind them._

_So Sonic and Tails Crouched and then the fireball flew right by them and hit the camera. The flame was so powerful it melted the camera, and I made a hole in the wall. "Whoa!!!!!" Sonic and Tails both said. "Are you guys ok?" A 14 year old girl named Rebecca asked them. "We're fine. Thanks for saving us." Sonic said. "You're welcome what are your names anyway?" Rebecca asked._

_"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. "My name is Miles Prower, but my Friends call me Tails." Tails said. "Nice to meet you guys! My name is Rebecca" She said. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" A Voice yelled in the distance._

_"What was that?!" Tails shouted. "I don't know let's go check it out, wanna come with us Rebecca?" Sonic asked. "Ok." Rebecca Replied. So the three of them walked out of the Lavatory and back into the lunchroom. When they got back in they saw someone on the ground with a knife through his stomach._

_"And that's why you should never EVER steal my pizza." A 13 year old Girl named Natalia said. then out of nowhere a loudspeaker turned on and it said. "Natalia Nekogami you have detention." "Damn It." Natalia said._

_"So…. Tails what did you want to tell me?" Sonic said. "Oh yea! I was trying to tell you that Eggman is Principal of this school. "Shit! You can't be serious." Sonic said. "I' m not kidding." Tails said._

**_OK so right now The final period is coming up in the next chapter sorry if you think this chapter was short, And I'm really sorry that it took me a long time to update. and pm me if you find any mistakes i'll fix Them ASAP._**

**_OCs I used in this chapter:_**

_Rebecca, Created by Hedgehog B. Rebecca_

_Natalia Nekogami, Created by kyuubihikari_

**_Ocs I'm using in the next chapters_**

_Natalia Nekogami, Rebecca, and Karen (I'm using Shayden in the Chapter after that)_

_Well hope you like the story so far. Spike the hedgehog Out~_


	5. Free Roam Period 12

**_Welcome To Angel Island Part Five_**

**_Free Roam Period 1/2_**

_"Ok Tails Let's go over this one last time, Eggman is The Principal of this School?!" Sonic asked. "For the last time yes. But Eggman hasn't done anything at all yet. He might not be planning anything." Tails said. "You could be right Tails." Sonic said._

_"But I still could be wrong too, we should probably wait a few weeks to see if he does something suspicious, then we should investigate." Tails said. "Ok then" Sonic Said._

_"Attention students please return to you classes for the Final period." "I don't think he's up to anything at this moment." Sonic said. "Hey Sonic, you ready to go back to class?" Spike, and Loki asked. "Yea Sure." Sonic said. "Who's your friend?" Spike inquired. "Oh, Spike this is Tails, Tails This is Spike, Loki this is Tails, Tails This is Loki." Sonic said. "Nice to meet you." Spike and Loki said as they shook Tails' hand._

_"Now let's get to class." Tails said. "Ok." Spike, Sonic, And Loki said as they walked to their classroom._

_**~The Classroom**~_

_"Hello class did you enjoy Lunchtime?" The Teacher asked. "Yes!!!!!" The Entire Class Replied while trying to avoid Detention." "Well The Principal told me to tell my class that since today is the first day of school there is going to Free Roam Period today, Starting…………. Now!" The Teacher said._

_"But before you leave, has anyone seen my 200$ I had in my desk?" "Uh oh…." Spike said in his head as he took a book out of his desk and covered his face while pretending to read it. "So… you're gonna try to make sure nobody finds out right?" Loki said as he snickered._

_Then the Teacher noticed Spike covering his face with a book, then she walked up to him, Do you know who took it Spike?" The Teacher asked him. "Chaos Control!" Spike said in his head. "Ok I gotta do his quick." Spike said as he took the money out of his shirt pocket and back into the desk._

_Then he ran back to his desk and covered his face with the book again. "I Am Sorry but I don't have a clue what happened to it." Spike Lied. "Perhaps you should check in your desk." Spike said. "Ok Then." The Teacher said as she walked to the door. You may go now everyone." The Teacher said. And in 7 Seconds The Room was completely Empty._

_**~Outside~**_

_And So Sonic, Amy, Spike, And Loki Met Up outside of the classroom. "So Sonic what where you trying to tell me before?" Amy Inquired. "I Was going to tell you that I L-" Sonic said as Tails Came And Interrupted him… Again. "Hey Sonic I got us all maps to find out where we can go for Free Roam Period." Tails said as he gave the 4 of them their maps_

_"Ok Cool, I guess I could tell you later Amy." Sonic said. "Ok." Amy Replied. So Where are you gonna go?" Spike Loki asked. "Ima go to the Gym, But first I need to get something out of my locker. "Cya Later." Tails said._

**_Well That's the End Of This Chapter, Sorry That it is so short and about the long wait. And The Reason Why in The Title I Put1/2 because this is the first part of this chapter, and in the next chapter it is going to be 2/2. And The Reason Why it took me a long time to update is because I slept over At My Friends house, and wasn't suppose to use her Microsoft Word . I'll try to update it again ASAP._**

**_And If You Find Any Mistakes Tell me about'em I'll fix'em._**


	6. Free Roam Period part 2 of 2

_**Welcome to Angel Island High Part 6**_

_**Free Roam Period Part 2/2**_

_So Spike walked through the hallways with his hands in his pockets, after a minute passed he got to his locker. He put in the combination and opened it. After that he took a load of books, and put them on the floor._

_Then he began to hear footsteps, he turned around then he saw hi friend that he hasn't seen in two years, it was his friend Daylight. "Spike?!?!" Daylight said excitingly. Then she began to run towards him to give him a really big hug._

_"Wow Daylight you look……older." Spike said as Daylight hugged him powerfully. "Spike I haven't seen you in year, and I missed you a lot." She said as she stopped hugging him. Anyways Wanna hang out?" She asked him._

_"Uhhhh…. Sure." Spike Replied as he gulped "Eeeeeee." She squealed as she ran up to Spike and hugged him even harder then she did before. "Ugh I think I might Regret this." Spike said in his head._

_"Lets Go!" Daylight said as she grabbed his hand and began To run._

_~Meanwhile~_

_"Uhh Amy could I talk to you for a minute back at the classroom." Sonic asked her "Ok Sonic." Amy replied. Sonic grabbed her hand and walked to the classroom with her. So they got in the classroom and sonic pulled out a chair for her. And sat down in a chair in front of her._

_"Amy……. All this time… I wanted to tell you that…. I L…." "Oh Boy." Sonic said as he began to sweat. "(Come On Just Say It!!!!!!!)" Sonic said to himself in his head. "Amy I think ….. you are the best friend I ever had…" Sonic said. "Oh So do I Sonic…" Amy said with a smile._

_"Well Amy I'll see you later Free Roam Period is almost over." Sonic said. "Ok See You later Sonic." Amy said. Sonic Dashed out of the classroom and ran to his locker. "(OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT YOU IDIOT!!!) Sonic said to himself in his head. Then he began to bang his head on his locker._

_Then Knux walked by. "Oh… looks like someone has some issues." He Said. "Shut Up Knuckles." Sonic said. As he turned around. "Sorry about that. But why were you banging your head on your locker?" Knuckles asked him. "Nothing.." Sonic replied._

_"Come on you can tell me." Knuckles said. "Fine. I missed a big chance to tell Amy that I love her." Sonic said. "And Listen to me. If you tell Anybody I am going to kill you." Sonic said as he went up to knuckles and grabbed him by the neck._

_"Don't worry Sonic your secrets safe with me. Maybe…. Heh heh" Knuckles said as he snickered. "What was that?" Sonic asked him. "Nothing, I'm just laughing at a really funny joke I heard yesterday." Knuckles said. "Yea ok I believe you… for now. But Knuckles please don't tell." Sonic begged._

_"Yea Ok." Knuckles said._

_~Meanwhile back with Spike and Daylight~_

_First Daylight brought Spike to the library. "So Spike wanna read a few books together?" Daylight asked him. "Ok I guess." Spike replied. "I'll help you pick out your book, and you can help me pick out my book ok?" Daylight said._

_"Good idea." Spike said. "Daylight got Spike his book and handed it to him. "Here you go Spike." Daylight said. "Thanks." Spike said. "Your Welcome." Daylight said as she winked at him._

_Spike took the book and it burned his hand for a second. "Ow!" Spike said as Steam began to come out of his hand. (The reason why the book burned Spikes hand was because he really hates them and they burn him for some reason)_

_So Then Spike placed the book on a table. "Spike can you help me get this book up here?" Daylight asked him. "Sure Daylight." Spike said. So Spike picked Daylight up and she stood on his hands._

_"I almost have it." Daylight said. Spikes legs then began to Shake. Then he looked up, and he was able to see under Daylights Skirt. "Oh God…." Spike said as he began to sweat. Then Spike lost his balance and fell and Daylight fell right on top of him._

_"Oh My gosh Spike I am So sorry, are you ok?" Daylight asked him. "Yea I'm Fine." Spike answered._

_~16 Minutes Later~_

_Spike and Daylight were sitting at a Table all alone. ("…..Should I tell him?") Daylight said in her head. "Spike… there is something I want to tell you..." Daylight said. What is it?" Spike said. "I want to kno....."Daylight said as The School bell rang._

_"Daylight sorry I have to go or else the teachers will kill me. I'll see you tomorrow." Spike told her. "Spike wait." Daylight said. "Yes Daylight?" Spike said._

_"Well Spike I Really like you, and I haven't seen you in a few years so would you like to hang out again tomorrow?" Daylight asked. "Sure!" Spike answered._

**_Well that's the end of this chapter Sorry its been a long time since I last updated the story, its just that I moved out of town and got sick then came back so I had to stay in bed and rest… again. T~T my life kinda sucks now so yea. But I will still be updating the story and I'll do it WAYYYY faster then I did this time. And I hope you liked this chapter, and please pm me if you see any mistakes so I can fix'em. Cya later._**


	7. End of the first day of School

**_Welcome to Angel Island high part 7_**

**_End of The First day of School_**

_So after Spike went to the library with Daylight Everyone in their class headed to homeroom. "Ok Class Did you enjoy Free Roam Period "Yes!" Everyone Said. "No…….." Spike said quietly as he put his head on his desk._

_"What's Wrong with you?" Tails Asked him "I'm kinda mad because I didn't really get to go anywhere for Free Roam Period." Spike said with an annoyed face expression. "Oh Heh Heh that sucks." Tails Said._

_"Yea I know." Spike said. "But still you must have gone somewhere for Free Roam Period." Tails said. "Yea, I did go somewhere for Free Roam Period, The Library!" Spike said. "Oh, You look like a guy that would despise the library." Tails Said._

_"I do But the thing is that I have a friend who hasn't seen my in 6 years, and about an hour ago we met in the hallway, and now she wants to spend all the time she can with me, and by the way if you want to see her she's sitting right next to me." Spike said._

_"She must be ugly hu- WHOA! SHE'S FREAKING HOT!" Tails said. "Why would you loathe spending time with a girl like her?" Tails said. "Well it's just that... uhh sorry I don't really know how to explain it." Spike said as he began to scratch the back of his head. Then Spike looked at Tails and realized he was paying no attention to him at all. "Sorry what did you say?" Tails said. "Ugh Never mind." Spike said._

_"Well Class I'm sure that most of you enjoyed this period but sadly its time to go." The Teacher Said. So Then Everyone walked out of the classroom. First Sonic, Amy, and Amy came out. As they walked up Sonic began to stare at Amy Without her noticing. "Amy…" Sonic said Very quietly. "Sonic, The X Tornado is flying here and it'll be here in a few seconds are you ready to go?_

_"Yea I am." Sonic said while looking down. "Ok Hop in." Tails said as he hovered into the pilot seat. Then Sonic jumped into the seat behind Tails. As they flew away Sonic Turned around and looked at Amy as he began to get farther away. Then he turned back around._

**_~Meanwhile back on the Ground~_**

_"Well I guess I'll see you guys later, it was nice meeting you guys." Amy said as she waved goodbye and she ran to the school bus. And Last Spike And Loki came out. "So dude what's up with you?" Loki asked Spike. "Oh Nothing…" Spike said. "Cmon! Tell me!" Loki said "Nothing!" Spike replied. "TELL ME!" Loki said as his eyes turned into flames. "Ok Ok! It's just that a friend of mine just wants to spend the rest of the year with me." Spike said._

_"Oh, heh heh sorry if I was bugging you." Loki said. "It's ok it's just that I feel like this might be a boringer year for me" Spike said. "I Believe you mean you think this is going to be a even more boring year for you." Loki said. "Oh Whatever." Spike said._

_"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Spike said. "Right back at ya" Loki said. "Not So Fast a Voice said. "Huh?" Spike said. "Spike the Hedgehog, I see you tried to skip out on detention." A Teacher said. "Dang it!" Spike said. "Come with me." The Teacher said as she pulled him back into the school._

_And as Loki walked home he began to laugh at Spike._

**_~End Of Chapter~_**

_Well that's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, it turns out it took even longer then last time heh heh. *Scratches the back of my head* Anyways I'm not making any promises but I MIGHT update faster then I normally do but I might not at the same time. Well I guess I'll see you later. BUT WAIT REMEMBER IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES PM ME ABOUT IT!!_

_Btw I'm not sure if I said this already but if you give me an OC it can be in any uniform. L8ter_


	8. Almost Thanksgiving

**_Welcome to Angel island high chap 8_**

**_Almost Thanksgiving_**

_So after Spike got sent back into the classroom, he sat down at his desk. "Hey teach how long is after school detention?" spike asked. "Well today your lucky because its only 45 mins today." The teacher replied. "Ok." Spike said. Then he put his head on his desk. "Teach how long has it been?" Spike asked her. "It has been about 4 seconds." She told him. "Say What?! I've been waiting like forever." Spike shouted. " Well actually it's been seven seconds now." The Teacher said. "This is gonna be a long detention." Spike said as he slammed his head on his desk._

**_~~~~ 10 Mins l8r~~~~_**

_"Is he ok? He's been like that for a while now." She said in her head. "Spike you ok?" The Teacher asked him. "Yea I'm just as bored as hell!" Spike said. "I don't usually do this but here read this." She said as she threw a book at him. "Thanks Teach" Spike thanked her. "No Problem, and by the way whenever you're in detention call me Hikari." Hikari said. "Ok then." Spike said as he opened the book and began to read it._

**_~~~~35 Mins l8r~~~~_**

_"Well Spike it looks like detention is over. Have a nice day." Hikari said as she waved goodbye. "Thanks." Spike said as he walked out of the classroom, and out the school._

**_The Next Day_**

_"Good Morning Class!" Hikari said with a Smile. "Good Morning Mrs. Hatsuri." The class said. (The Teachers lest name is Hatsuri) "Anyways class today is a special day because we are starting on our first class Project!" She shouted. Then the entire class went silent. "You call that good news?" Sonic said in his head. "Boring!" Spike said as he coughed on purpose so the Teacher wouldn't hear him. "What was that Spike?" The Teacher said as she looked at him. "Uhh I said, sound like fun." Spike lied. "I thought you said that, anyways, I will assign you with your partners when you get back to this class." The Teacher said as the bell Rang. "Hey Tails what next subjects do we have?" Knux asked. (Knux is a Shorter name for Knuckles) "Well the period we are having right now is P.E. Next is math, after that its ummm…. I'm sorry I actually don't know what is after that." Tails said as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for the info." Knux said. "You're welcome." Tails said. And So sonic and Everyone else went to the Gym. "Ok kids You are all going to do things based on you're abilities. If you have chosen what you would like to do Sign your Signature On the board over there." The Teacher said as he pointed to it. And so the class got in a line, While Sonic and the others "So what are you guys going to do:?" Spike asked them all. "Obviously I'm going to do Speed, and I guess I'll do agility." Sonic said. "I'll do flying, and Agility." Tails said. "I'll do power and Speed." Amy said. "I'll do Power and Speed. Knux said. "I'll try Flying, Agility, and Power." Rebecca said. "I'm going to do Speed and Agility." Loki said "Which on are you going to do Spike?" They asked him. "Well I have no idea really because I have all of those abilities." Spike said as his eyes turned yellow. (I'm not sure if I told you but just in case Spike's eye color changes depending on his emotions/Powers. "What?!" Sonic said as his mouth dropped to the floor. (I'll call It a Jaw drop instead) "Well I can use my power of levitation, and I guess that's in the flying category, if I focus my energy I can build up aura, and gain strength, and that's power, and I have Awesome Reflexes, so I guess that works as Agility, and Reflexes." Spike explained. "Lets see if you can dodge this!" Knux said as he tried to punch Spike. With Spike's Reflexes he grabbed Knux's arm and Stopped the attack, and he began to twist it. "Ow! Uncle!!" Knux Screamed. "Heh heh Sorry." Spike said as he let go. "Try to break it next time.  
" Knux said. A few mins later they all signed up. "Ok People if your doing Speed, Line up outside." The teacher said. So Sonic, Spike, Loki, Amy, and Knux Lined up. (Not a lot of people sorry about that) "You only have to do 20 laps around the entire school the and your done." He said. "Wait! 20 Laps!!!????" Knux said. "Go!" The P.E. teacher said as they all ran off except Knux. "I can't run that fast!" Knux said as he began to run as fast as he could, Which wasn't fast at all._

**_~~~~Meanwhile in the Front of the race~~~~_**

_Sonic was 1st, Spike was 2nd, Amy was 3rd, Loki was 4th, and obviously Knux was Last "You're pretty fast." Sonic said to Spike. "Nah this is nothing, watch this!" Spike said as his eyes turned Blue, then he went into a Sonic Boom, and he also left a trail of flames, so yea. That's FAST!!! "So that's how you want to play it huh?" Sonic said as he went into a Sonic boom too Leaving Amy, and Loki in the dust. "Sonic!! Wait up!" Amy shouted as she ran faster. "Wow I'm being beaten by a girl." Loki said. (Sexist!!!) (My Sister told me to put that in.) "I've got to catch up" He said as he caught up with the three leaders. "Then Loki and Amy Ran faster and faster. Eventually the 4 of them made it to their second lap except Knux. "Oh God, this is gonna be long. " Knux said._

**_~~~~Meanwhile inside the school~~~~_**

_"I'm here!" A girl said. "Oh Daylight you were almost completely late." The Teacher said. "Sorry." Daylight said. "Well it's ok just go sign your name, and what ability you would like to do on that board over there." He said. And so she signed her name (She's doing Speed, and Power) Then Daylight Ran outside. "Just run around the school 20 times and your done, now start." He said. "Then Daylight Ran at a normal pace and passed Knux. OHHHHHHH EMMMMMMMM GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Who was that?!" Knux said._

**_~~~~Back in the Front of the Race~~~~_**

_"Dang! Running around this school twice is like running through a desert for a few hours." Sonic said. "Yea I feel the exact same way." Spike agreed. A Few moments later they felt a breeze come by them. It was Daylight passing them, when they weren't looking. Then she got onto her second lap. Daylight then started to sprint. And managed to pass the Three Leaders!... Again! "Who's that?" Sonic asked. "Not sure." Spike said as he squinted. "Oh! That's my friend Daylight." Spike said. "Ok then, she's kinda pretty." Sonic said. As soon as Amy heard those words looked down, and her eyes Turned into flames. Authors note: I would draw what it looks like but apparently they haven't created the technology to draw stuff on Microsoft word, and plus on I don't think they allow pics with stories at the same time :P. BACK TO THE STORY! "YOU BITCH!!" Amy said as she Dashed and Tackled Daylight, and Punched her in the cheek. Daylight used both of her feet and kicked Amy off. "I don't mean to be rude when I say this but, Who are you!?" Daylight asked as she healed her wound from Amy's Punch. "Oh sorry, it's just that a boy I have a crush on said you were pretty, and I got jealous." Amy said. "Oh ok, I understand." Daylight said. "Sorry about the punch." Amy apologized. "It's ok. Let's finish this thing." They said. "Bleh Women!" Knux said as he kept running. (SEXIST!!!) "We should catch up." Spike said. "Right!" The rest of them said as they began to run. "Hey guys wait up!" Knux yelled._

**_~~~~17 laps later~~~~_**

_Knux was on the ground trying to finish, meanwhile Sonic, and Spike were Sprinting towards the finish line. "Ya think you can beat me?" Sonic asked (Not in the mean way) "Maybe." Spike said. "Well we'll see." Sonic said as he went into a Sonic boom, and passed Spike, then he almost crossed the finish line. "Ok then!" Spike said as his right eye turned blue, and his left eye turned Green. Then he began to run at Super Sonic Speed. Spike ran faster then Sonic did but since Sonic was ahead of him, they crossed the finish line Simultaneously. Then Daylight And Amy Began to Run Fast too. And stopped at the finish line. "You can finish first." Daylight said. "It's ok you can finish first." Amy said. And they kept saying the same thing for a few minutes. "Now is my chance!" Loki said as he Ran Quickly, but as he ran he tripped over Knux's crawling body. "I have an idea let's cross at the same time." Amy suggested, as they both crossed. "I can't believe I got beaten by girls." Loki said. Eventually when Knux finished they went back into the building. "Ok now we will be doing Agility." The Teacher said. And then Tails, Sonic Spike, and Rebecca lined up. Then Spike walked up and sat in a chair. Then a futuristic looking helmet came and went on Spike's head. Then Spike disappeared, and appeared in a dungeon. "Go!" A Voice said as spike started to run. "Agility!" Spike said as his eyes turned light green. As Spike ran he stopped in a room with a sealed exit, then out of nowhere Shurikens flew out of the walls, and Spike avoided them all. Then the door opened and spike went through it. The next room axes had been swinging from left to right, Spike took a deep breath, and he dodged them all with back flips, jumps, and his speed. In the 3rd room the entire place was falling apart. Spike closed his eyes and dashed ahead. The ceiling bag to collapse and so did the floor. Spike ran and Jumped from left to right dodging the blocks falling. And he finally made it to the last door. He opened it, and All of the rooms he went through were all in that room, except there was no floor, you can only run on the walls. Spike jumped on the wall and ran, forward. As the Shurikens came out of the walls Spike took out his own two, and blocked them all. Then the walls opened and Shurikens flew in all directions it was impossible to dodge, Then Spike's eyes turned completely white, then all of the Shurikens stopped their motion then Spike used his telekinesis to make a path with the Shurikens and he made it through. The appeared back in the gym. Spike completed the entire course in 1 minute and 42 seconds. And so everyone else pretty much did the same, Tails got 2 minutes and 10 seconds, Sonic got 1 min and 40 Seconds, Loki got 2 minutes exactly, and Rebecca got 1 minute and 46 Seconds. "Now we will be doing power." The Teacher said. So Spike, Rebecca, Daylight, Knux and Amy got in a line going from left to right. "Now you must punch the Stone statues until they break. Go!" He said. Spike and Rebecca began to build up power and they punched it once and they broke simultaneously. Everyone gasped out of shock. "Well……… Obviously Spike and Rebecca are first, everyone else is second though. "Nice job Rebecca." Spike said as he shook her hand. "You too." She said. "This just isn't my day." Knux said. "SPIKE!!" Daylight screamed. "Rebecca I gotta go." Spike said as he ran away. Then Daylight tackled him. "Yes Daylight…….?" Spike said in an annoyed voice. "Congratulations." Daylight said as she hugged him while Spike was on the floor. Then her boobs pressed against his back. "D-Daylight? Please don't hug me like this." Spike said. Then Daylight hugged him even harder. "Daylight Please Stop!" Spike shouted as his entire face turned Red. "Ahh Young love." Sonic said. "Shut up Sonic!" Spike said as his eyes turned light pink. "Sorry, Spike" Daylight said as she let go. "Anyways nice job Rebecca." Daylight said. "Thank you." Rebecca replied. "Ok it's time for the last Event. For flying you just have to catch as many Frisbee's as you can. The maximum number is five. "Rebecca you're up first." The Gym teacher said as she began to fly. He threw 1 Frisbee, and she caught it with her left hand, she caught the next one with her right hand, she caught the third one with her mouth. (Theres no other place to catch it with so that's why I put the mouth) The 4th one came at her, and she caught it with her aura. The last one came to her, and she caught it with her foot, then she spun around and threw all the Frisbees away. Then everyone began to clap. Tails only caught the first 3 Spike caught the first 4 because when he was going to catch the last one he sneezed XD. Daylight ran up to him and tried to hug him, then Spike's Eyes turned white, so it looked like he didn't have any pupils. "Not Again." Spike said in a Deep, Scary voice, Then Daylight took a few steps back. "Heh heh." Spike laughed._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Well guys I am going to make a Thanksgiving Special, I kno thanksgiving is today, but Who says Thanksgiving can't be tomorrow in my Story *Laughs* Well I have been writing my story in my So called "Emo Person story notebook." (People call me Emo sometimes when I'm writing my story in the book I hav no idea why) So I Kinda rushed this, and I worked all night and just finished it today in the morning. And I have got some PM's saying The chapters r to short and stuff so I made this one pretty long. I think…………….. o.0 Well I'm on vacation, and I'll try to update in like about 1 2 or 3 days. So STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! "Bring in the Students, And The Day of Thanksgiving, and by the way since i rushed it if you find any mistakes Please tell me so i can fix them._


	9. Bring In The Students!

**_Welcome to Angel Island high_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Almost the End of School_**

_Well Everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated….. Again…. Well sorry it's just that I'm sort of busy, and Stuff. Anyways I've decided to cancel My "Welcome to Angel Island Thanksgiving Special thingy" Instead I'm going to try to make a Christmas Special. Possibly on the Day of Christmas. Now TO THE STORY! (The Title of this chapter doesn't mean the end of the School year)_

_"Sorry Daylight, But please no hugs." Spike said as his eyes turned light blue. "Ok Then." Daylight said as she stood next to him. "Spike, do you know which period we are having now?" Daylight asked. Spike's eyes then turned light purple. "Well now we have Math, Then Lunch, after lunch Science then we go home._

_"Oh ok Thanks." Daylight Said. "You're Welcome." Spike said. "Yo Spike! It's Time to get To class!" Sonic shouted. "Coming, later Daylight." Spike said. And So They All went To Class. Sonic Sat Next To Amy, Behind Sonic and Amy Were Tails And Cream. (Cream Came After Gym) Behind Those two, Was Knux, and Rouge, behind them was Loki, And Rebecca, Lastly Spike and Daylight sat in the back._

_"Good Morning Mrs. Takara." The Class Greeted. "Good Morning Class Today you all are lucky because you will be doing extremely math problems." Mrs. Takara said. "Now Please open up your textbooks to page 3. Now as you can see it's just a bunch addition and Subtraction problems." She said. "Wow! This is going to be Easy!" Tails Exclaimed._

_"I Don't Get Any of these." Sonic said in his head. "Well there are only 70 Problems. You may do them now class." The Teacher said. And so everyone got their notebooks, pencils, and they began. Spike's Eyes turned purple and he completed problems as fast as lightning, and so did Tails._

_Sonic Put His Pencil's Lead on the Notebook, and Stopped. "Man this is going to be hard." Sonic said. "Having Trouble Sonic?" Amy Asked. "Well…. Yes." Sonic said. "Here I'll let you Copy off of My Note book as I get on higher problems." Amy Said as she slid her notebook under her Left Arm, So Sonic could see her notebook. "Thanks Amy." Sonic said._

_A Few Minutes Later Everyone Was Almost Finished With Their Questions. As Sonic Copied out of Amy's Notebook he stopped. "Amy I'm Sorry I Just can't risk getting you into trouble." Sonic said. Amy Looked at Him and Started to blush softly. "He Really Does Care About me!" Amy Said in her head. "Ok Sonic." Amy Said as she stopped blushing. And Later Sonic Did the Rest of the problems on his own._

_10 minutes later everyone finished. The Bell Rang and everyone went into the hallways by their lockers. "Hey Guys Remember how we were suppose to do That Reading Project with our Partners?" Spike asked them all. "Yea." They All said. "Well if you want all you Guys Can Come to My house to work on it! And by the Way I live alone." Spike said. "Ok I'll Come. What about you guys?" Sonic asked them._

_"Sure, Count Me in, Ok, I'll come." They all said. "Umm Hello My Name is Karen, and I'm new to this school, can you guys show me around?" Karen Asked. "Well Sure!" Sonic said. "Guys It's Time to Go to Lunch, You Guys wanna go now?" Rebecca asked them. "Yes!" They All Said. "Welcome To the School!" Amy And Daylight Said._

_"Thank You!" Karen Said. "You're Welcome." The two of them said. "I Have a Feeling this is going to be a good year." Karen Said to herself. Later They All Sat At 1 Lunch Table. "So Do You Have Any Other Friends Coming to this School?" Cream Asked Karen._

_"Well Yes 2 Actually. Their Names Are Craig, And Shayden." Karen said. "Ok Then." Cream Said. "We should get our lunches now." Loki said. "What do we have for Lunch today anyway?" Knux Asked. "Well today it's a chicken sandwich, tomorrow, or should I say Wednesday we have Chicken tenders, Thursday and Friday there's no School." Tails Said._

_"Cool!" Knux Said As his eyes Sparkled, and Began to Drool. "Stop Drooling." Rouge said as she slapped him with her glove. "Ok, Ok Jeez." Knux said as he rubbed the Mark on his cheek. "Well let's go." Rebecca said. Then they all got up and went to the lunch line. They got their lunches and sat back down. "Looks good." Knux said as he stared at his sandwich._

_Everyone took one Bite out of the sandwich, and Knux's First bite was his last one because he finished it in 1 bite. And Knux let out a big Belch/Burp. Gross." Spike said as his Eyes turned dark yellow. "You Know I just Realized you're eyes keep changing colors." Karen said. "Oh it's just because my eyes always change colors Depending on my mood._

_"Cool." Karen Said. "Hey, you guys going to finish you're Sandwiches?" Knux asked. "Yes!" They All said. "Guys you think we should go to class now?" Loki asked. "Probably." Tails said. "Yea we should go now." Spike said. Then they all got out of their seats, and walked Up the Stairs to a Higher Floor of the building._

_So Then they were at Homeroom. "Ok Class, right now you may go to the back of the room to see who your partner is for the Project." Hikari/Mrs. Hatsuri said. "Oh Spike! We're partners." Daylight said as she hugged him and tried to kiss him._

_"Daylight you've kissed me enough times today." Spike said. "But I haven't kissed you at all today." Daylight said. "And let's keep it that way." Spike said. "As you wish my Love." Daylight said._

_"Anyways I think I know what we're going to do for our project. " Spike said. "Awesome, what is it?" Daylight said. "Well we should both write 4 pages about the book, draw a picture, and write our favorite scene." Spike explained. "Sounds like we'll get an A on it if we work hard." Daylight said. "Yea, you're right." Spike said._

_Authors note: Sonic was partners with Amy, Knux was with Rouge, Tails was with Cosmo, Rebecca was with Manic (Aka Sonics' brother, and by the way Manic is going to Show up Later) Loki was with Cream, and Karen Was with Craig. (Craig is also showing up later in the story) Another Authors note: I have a strange feeling that I missed another 2 people; if u find out who they are I'll fix it._

_So Sonic was in the Back of the Room By himself. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Yea I was thinking about something, so wanna Discuss what we're going to go for the project?" Sonic asked. "Sure." Amy replied._

_~Meanwhile with Knux, and Rouge~_

_"Yo Rouge! We're partners." Knux said. "Ok Knuckie, so what are we going to do for the project?" She asked him. "I have no idea." Knux answered. Rouge laughed. "I knew you where going to say that. Anyways we should just write a few pages about the book, and draw a Picture about our favorite scene in it." Rouge said._

_"Hmmmm, I Think I'm Ready to start it!" Knux said. As he stood on his desk in a victory position. "I bet you're ready for anything Knucklehead." Rouge said. "Watch you're mouth before I put my fist in it Batgirl!" Knux said with a Crushed Spirit._

_Karen was at the Middle section of the room by herself. "Now if only Craig or Shayden were here I'd work with on of them." Karen said. "Lookin For Someone?" A Voice said. "Yea I was looking for my fr- Wait Craig?!" She Shouted. "Yupperz!" Craig said._

_"You're late." Karen Said. "Yea I sort of missed the bus, so I had to run to school." Craig said. "Hey Craig would you like to work with each other For Our Reading Project?" Karen asked. "Of Course." Craig answered. Later everyone walked out the classroom._

_"Oh Boy! It's time for Science class!" Tails Exclaimed. "What's So Exciting about Science class?" Daylight asked. "Well we do Crazy Experiments, and Stuff." Tails said. "I see." Daylight said. As they walked one of the school doors opened. Everyone then turned around._

_"C-Cosmo?! It's been years since I last saw you." Tails as he stuttered a little. "Three Years to be exact." Cosmo said. "Guys! Let's go, we have one minute to get to class!" Loki said. Then they all Ran to the room "Good Morning class, my name is Mr. Schmit." He said. "Good Afternoon Mr. Schmit." The Class greeted him._

_The Class Sat in 2 groups So Sonic, Karen, Daylight, Spike, Craig. Rouge, And Rebecca sat with each other. In another Group Loki, Cream, Tails, Knux, Cosmo, And Amy Sat Together. (in Further Chapters of the story there are going to be many more desks)_

_Then Another Student walked into the Classroom. Her Name was Sarah Robotnik. (If you haven't noticed that's Dr. Eggman's last name.) "It seems we have a New Student." Mr. Schmit said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He said. "Ok." She said as she put down her books and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello everyone my name is Sarah Robotnik." She said as she bowed her head, and sat in the last desk from the second Group._

_"So this is you're first year here?" Cream asked. "Well yes, my father is the Principle of this school, he opened it when I was 7th Grade." Sarah Said. "Ok then." Cream said. "Ok Class Today we are using Chemicals, and you will be working with the people in you're group. " Mr. Schmit suggested._

_As soon as Mr. Schmit said that Daylight Grabbed Spike's Arm, and rubbed her cheek on it. Spike then Put his hand on his face. "Heh Heh." Sonic Laughed. And So They All Began. By the fact that Cosmo Sat right next to him Tails was Very Nervous. Then He Closed his Eyes._

_"Ok Tails. Act Cool.. Act cool….." He said while trying to make himself calm down. "Tails? Are you okay?" Cosmo said as Tails opened his eyes, and began to sweat. "N-n-n-nothing." Tails said nervously. "Ok, Just asking." Cosmo said as she waited for Mr. Schmit's instructions. "I hate my life." Tails said as he turned around, and looked away from Cosmo._

_"Ok Class, First, 2 People from Each Group Take a Container with a Red liquid. So Sonic, Spike, Cosmo, And Cream got their containers. Later Daylight, Karen, Tails, and Knux Went To Get a Blue Container._

_Next Rouge, Rebecca, Sarah, and Amy Got a Yellow Container. "Unfortunately, it wouldn't be even if only two people got an Orange Beaker, so you may sit this part of class out." Mr. Schmit said. "Sweet!" Loki said. "Awww." Craig said sadly._

_And So The Class Was supposed to Mix The Containers as much as they can without making an Explosion, and if they completed it they had to put the final liquid in a beaker. When They Finished the Two Beakers Would Go To Mr. Schmit, And if their combination was the correct color the entire Class Would pass. And So They Did._

_(Sorry I Was to Lazy to Write That Whole Part I'm Sort of Rushing this So I can Get closer to Putting The "Welcome to Angel Island High Christmas Special)_

_So They walked out of the classroom again to go to their final period. (There's no actual name for the final period, and I also took out the two periods Religion, and Biology) "Man Cosmo Sure is Smart, Pretty, And Special. I Don't Think I stand A Chance With Her. Wait! Did I just say that Out loud?!" Tails Exclaimed_

_"You Sure Did Buddy! Your lucky I'm the only one who heard." Spike said. "Phew." Tails Said. "Anyways I Like Cosmo, But I don't think she likes me." Tails said. "Don't worry man I can picture you two together." Spike said._

_"Yea I think we should go to class now." Spike said. "Yea your right." Tails said. And Then they went to class. Everyone Sat In A Group like in science class. And Yet Another Student Walked into the Classroom. Her Name Was Kitty Bell; She Was A Black Cat From Egypt._

_"Wow another new Student! Why don't you introduce yourself." Mrs. Hatsuri said. Kitty Bell Then walked to the front of the Class. "Hello My Name is Kitty Bell But You can call me Kitty." She said as she sat down. "Well class it's just about time to go, and Remember you need to finish, you're Project." The Teacher said._

_"Wait I didn't Know about this pppppproject. (Since Kitty Bell is a Cat when she pronounces a word with a p in it I'll put more p's if you don't get it an example is like a cat going pppppppurr, or someone saying ppppppurfect. Hope ya get it now) But The Teacher didn't hear her._

_And So Everyone got Their Bags and lined up outside. "Kitty You Ok?" Daylight asked her. "I'm fine it's just that I was never notified about the Pppppproject thing." Kitty said. "Hmmmmmm, well my friend is having a sleep over, and every one is going to be working on that project, wanna come?" Daylight asked. "Sure!" Kitty Replied._

_So All The People who were going to Spike's house followed him until they got to his house's door. "Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to My House!" Spike said as he opened the door to His Mansion-like house._

_Well Everyone That's The End of this Chapter. I'd Like To Thanks Hedgehog B Rebecca for Letting me use her OC Rebecca, I'd also like to thank TailsLovesCosmo for Inspiring me to Put Cosmo in the Story, and lastly I'd like to thank Shadows-Girl95, SoujaGurl, and Light The Lucario, for letting me use their OCs. Anyways The Christmas Special is in the Next Chapter WHICH SHOULD BE HERE! On the Exact day of Christmas or Christmas Eve. Another Reason why I don't update a lot is because the other day I got my Report card, and I got 2nd honors and my parents congratulated me with an Xbox 360 :D:D:D:D:D and I've been really addicted to it. And I've been thinking of Turning this Story into A Comic Since I'm really Awesome at Drawing, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough so anyways see you in the next chapter._


	10. Christmas and little New years Special

**_Welcome To Angel Island High_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Christmas Special!_**

_"Hey Everyone! Spike and Daylight here!" Spike shouted. "Hey All!" Daylight Yelled. "Anyways We finally made it to the 10th Chapter With ALL Of Your Help!" Daylight said. "Hey that was my line." Spike said. "Sorry Shnookums." Daylight said. "Uhh…. Ok then Let's Get To Back To The Story. Shall We?" Spike said as Daylight put on lip stick. "COME HERE SPIKE!" Daylight Shouted as she tackled Spike. "BYE!" Spike said as he turned off the Camera Recording the message. I Did that For Fun, heh heh I just might do that on every Chapter with Different Characters. Now back to the story._

_

* * *

_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to my House!" Spike said as everyone walked in. "Hey Spike, does anyone else live in this house?" Craig asked. "Well My Parents Passed away when I was 3, so they don't live here anymore, but my Little Sister Lives here." Spike said._

_"You're parents died when you were 3? That's So sad!" Daylight Said. "I'm actually ok with having no parents." Spike said. "How?" Karen asked. "Well for example, you can never get in trouble with anybody at home." Spike said._

_"Well that is true." Karen said. "Anyways what do you guys want to do first?" Spike asked them. "Well We should do homework first to get it over with." Rebecca suggested. "Good idea!" Spike said._

_"Follow me everyone." Spike said as they followed him into a room filled with beanbag chairs, and a Plasma Screen TV. "Well Guys Take a Beanbag, and let's start." Spike said. "And So They All Got Their Beanbag Chairs. "Anyone know what homework assignments we have?" Rouge asked. "Only one, we only have to do our projects." Amy Replied._

_"Man!" Kitty Said as she put her hand on her chin. "What's Wrong Kitty?" Cream asked her. "It's just that I have no idea what to do on the Pppproject thing, because the teacher didn't tell me the instructions when I got into the classroom. "Yea I know how you feel. Teachers always forget important stuff." Knux said. "They only forget about the important when it comes to you Knux." Sonic said. "Shut up." Knux growled._

_"Don't worry Kitty We'll Help you." Spike said. "Thank you all." Kitty thanked them. Here Were the People who are partners._

**_Karen Craig_**

**_Sonic Amy_**

**_Rebecca, Manic (Manic is making an Appearance later in this chapter)_**

**_Spike Daylight_**

**_Knux Rouge_**

**_Tails Cosmo._**

**_Cream Sarah_**

**_Kitty, Loki_**

_Fun Fact: I set up most of the Couples as Partners. All the people that were partners sat next to Each Other. 2 hours, and 30 minutes later Everyone Finished Reading The Book. "So… Boring…." Loki said as his Eye Twitched. "Ugh. Did everyone finish the book?" Spike asked them._

_"Yea." Everyone groaned. "That was the most boring book I ever read in my whole entire life." Knux said. "But Knuckles that's The first book you have ever read in your life." Sonic said._

_"Sonic, you need to shut the hell up." Knux said while trying to stay calm. "Wow… I officially hate books now." Kitty said. "At Least it's all over now." Rebecca said._

_"I Guess We Should do The Report now." Karen said. 2 Minutes later everyone got a piece of paper "Spike put the tip of his pen on the paper and stopped._

_"Spike what's wrong?" Daylight asked him. "I'm one of those guys who reads a Book then forgets everything right after he finishes it." Spike said as laughed. "Heh I guess you should go into your smart form or something." "Good Idea." Spike said as his eyes turned purple._

_"Ok Let's do this!" Spike shouted. Two Minutes they both Wrote 4 Pages. "Done!" Daylight and Spike said simultaneously._

_Meanwhile with Knux, and Rouge. Rouge Wrote 3 Pages and a half while Knux wrote only 1 Word. Rouge then finished. "Knucklehead how much did you do?" Rouge asked. "1 Word." Knux Replied. "Cmon man Think!" Rouge said as she slapped him in the back of the head._

_When Rouge slapped him Knux thought of something, and wrote it down on the paper. "Quick Slap Me Again!" Knux said as she slapped him. He then wrote down more. 4 minutes of painful slapping later Knux finished._

_Now With Tails, And Cosmo. Surprisingly Tails wasn't nervous at all. "Cosmo, have you finished you're report?" Tails asked. "Yes I have." Cosmo said. "So have I!" Tails said. And Later Everyone Finished their Reports. "Man I Hate Books as twice much as I normally do now." Rebecca said._

_"Same here." Craig said. "But at Least We're All Done." Spike said. "Now who wants to play video games, and watch TV?!" Spike said. "ME!" Everyone yelled. They all watched TV for 6 hours strait._

_"So Tired…. must sleep." Spike said as he fell Asleep on his Beanbag chair. Then everyone else fell asleep._

**~The Next Day~**

_Kitty Woke up first. "I gotta use the bathroom." Kitty said as she walked to the lower floor to find the bathroom. As she walked she realized it was snowing. "Its Snowing!" Kitty shouted as she put her fingers on the glass window, while looking outside. 1 Hour Later Everyone Else Woke Up Except Knux._

_While Knux was sleeping he was blowing a booger bubble. "Gross…" Rouge said as she popped it with a needle. Knux then woke up. "Yo Batgirl! Don't wake me up when I'm sleeping!" Knux yelled._

_"I Woke You up For a Reason Knucklehead, it's snowing outside." Rough said as she walked. "Hey Guys! Since it's snowing today School is closed." Tails said. "Yay!" They all cheered. "Guys Christmas is tomorrow, we should make our Christmas wishes now." Spike said._

_"You're Right." Amy said. (I Don't Know Exactly What All the OCs Wants For Christmas, so I'm going to put some random things sorry...) "I Wish For A Kiss From Spike." Daylight said in her head._

_"I Wish For an Ipod." Kitty said. "I Wish For An Extended School Vacation." Loki said. "I Wish To See Manic Again." Rebecca said. "I Wish For Sonic to love me." Amy said. "I Wish For Amy to love me." Sonic said. "I wish for ideas for an invention. "Tails said._

_"I Wish For A peaceful quiet day." Craig said. "I wish for FOOD!" Knux screamed in his head. "I wish for all of my friends to be happy." Spike said. "I wish to see Cheese again." Cream said. "I wish for jewelry." Rouge said. "I wish for Shayden to come to school by the end of vacation." Karen said._

_"I wish for Violence to stop." Sarah said. "I wish to have a Wonderful life." Cosmo said. "Everyone made their wishes?" Spike asked. "Yup." Everyone Replied. "Ok so what should we do now?" Spike asked. "We can play around for a while and wait until night so that way Christmas will come faster!" Cosmo Suggested. "Ok Let's do it!" Spike said._

_And all of them played for about nine hours. "Man that was fun." Sonic said. "Yea, Should we go to bed now?" Craig asked. "We Can, but I was gonna Stare at the Christmas tree, and wait for Santa to come." Spike said._

_"We should do that!" Knux exclaimed. "Ok then." Spike said. They stared at the Christmas tree, and waited for Santa to Appear. Then Out Of Nowhere Bokkun flew through the window. Spike created a Magic barrier, and protected everyone from the glass. "Hahahaha." Bokkun laughed._

_"Ugh what do you want Bokkun?" Sonic said. "I have a message for you from Dr. Eggman." Bokkun said as he put Mini TV In Front of them all. He then pressed play._

_"Hello Sonic, I have come up with a plan to ruin Christmas, and I've already unleashed it into Mobius if you would like to see it, look outside." Eggman said. "Whoa! What did you do?" Sonic asked. "I Have created a magic barrier around Mobius so Santa, will not be able to enter." Eggman Replied. "No…. He couldn't have.." Sarah said in her head._

_"Guys I've got to go." Sarah said as she Ran Outside. "I Can't believe my dad is making more plans, when I told him to stop." Sarah said as she Ran towards Eggman's Secret hideout. "Why are you doing this dad?" Sarah asked him._

_"Doing what?" Eggman said as he turned around and looked at her. "Why are you trying to ruin Christmas?" Sarah said. "Oh… Well it's because every year I never get any presents." Eggman said._

_"Dad I now understand why you are doing this but it doesn't mean you have to ruin it for all of the other people of Mobius." Sarah said. "I guess you are right but, since I already unleashed it, it cannot be stopped." Eggman said._

_"Dad! I have an idea, and you're going to help." Sarah said. "I'll be right back." Sarah said as she ran back to Spike's house. "Guys! I Have an idea on how we can save Christmas! Follow me." Sarah said as they followed her to Eggman's Hideout._

_"Man I wonder why it didn't explode in their faces." Bokkun said as he knocked on the Mini TV. The TV then began to glow. "Uh oh!" Bokkun said as the TV Blew up in his face. "Dang it!" Bokkun said as he coughed out soot._

_**~Meanwhile at Eggman's Base~**_

_"Ok Everyone To save Christmas First we Are going to need a Sleigh. "I'm on it!" Spike said as he created one with his powers. "Ok now we're going to need something to help it fly through the sky. "Rebecca! Tails! You guys can fly right?" "Yes." They both said. "If you want to you guys can guide the Sleigh." Sarah said._

_"I'll do it!" They both said. "Now we need a list of what the people of Mobius want." Sarah said. "Hmmm…… Sounds complicated to make but I'll do it!" Spike said as he created a list with his powers. "Uhh I think I'm done." Spike said as he gave Sarah the list. "Ok then." Sarah Said as she jumped onto the Sleigh. "Guys hop on." Sarah said._

_Then they got on. "You too Dad." Sarah smile said with a smile. Then Eggman walked onto the sleigh. "Ok now how do we get out?" Craig asked. "I got it!" Knux said as he punched an enormous hole in the wall. "I have to pay for that…" Eggman said_

_"Sorry." Knux said as he scratched the back of his head, and jumped back on the sleigh. Then Tails, and Rebecca tied a Rope around their necks, and tied it to the sleigh. They pulled until they fell through the wall, then they began to fly._

_"Time to save Christmas." Sarah said. "Yea!" Everyone Yelled. "I Feel like A Reindeer." Tails said. And So Sarah and the Gang Made the presents and delivered them to the people of Mobius. "We've gone through the Whole city!" Karen said._

_"How do you know?" Craig asked. "I was counting." Karen Replied. "Well we should get back home now my wings hurt..." Rebecca said. "Sorry.." Sarah said. And so they all landed the Sleigh at Spike's house. "Man that was Tiring." Rebecca said._

_"Well everyone we didn't manage to get our own Christmas gifts but, we managed to save Christmas for everyone else in Mobius." Sarah said. "I feel proud of myself!" Knux said. "You should be, we saved Christmas Knucklehead." Rouge said._

_"Well let's get in the house. It's like zero Degrees out here." Spike said. "Can I come in too Spike?" Eggman asked. "Since you helped us, sure!" Spike said as he let Eggman in. As they walked to the Christmas tree. They found Many Presents under the Tree. "W-Wait... But how?!" Spike said._

_They all then looked out the window. "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa said as his Reindeer flew him to a different location. "Thanks Santa." They all said. "Now let's open our presents!" Kitty said._

_So the gang opened all of their presents. "Uhh Dad, Merry Christmas." Sarah said as she handed him a present. "M-My first gift..." Eggman said as he took the present. He opened it, and it was a Picture Of Sonic, Tails, Knux, Kitty, Spike, Rouge, Amy, Sarah, Rebecca, Cosmo, Karen, Craig, Daylight, Loki, and Eggman in a friendly picture._

_"I made this for you yesterday." Sarah said. Tears began to come out of Eggman's eyes. "Thank you Sarah." Eggman said as he hugged her. "From now on I promise not to ever make an evil plan ever again." Eggman said._

_"I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Spike said. Then he found Daylight sitting on the floor by a wall by herself. "What's wrong Daylight?" Spike asked. "My Christmas wish didn't come true. "Oh….. By any chance was it this?" Spike said as he bent over, and kissed her._

_"Heh Heh yea.. it was." Daylight said. "Merry Christmas Daylight." Spike said as he hugged Daylight. "Well gotta go to the Men's room now." Spike said as he Dashed away. "I love my life." Daylight said as she got up and went to everyone else._

_Then the doorbell rang. I'll get it!" Spike said as he got out of the bathroom. "Hello Sir By any chance is there a Sonic the hedgehog there?" A Boy named Manic asked._

_"Why yes there is. Come on in." Spike said as he brought Manic in. (Just in case you didn't know Manic is Sonics' Brother) Spike Brought Manic into the living room where everyone else was. "MANIC!?" Sonic and Rebecca exclaimed. "Wait!? You know him?" Sonic and Rebecca asked each other at the same time._

_"Yes." They both Replied. "Manny!" Rebecca said as she flew, and tackled him. "Hey Rebecca" Manic said. "Yo Bro How's life going?" Sonic asked. "It's Great. Anyways I was looking for you to tell you, and your friends Merry Christmas." Manic said._

_"Well what do we do now?" Spike asked. "Well Uhh New Years Coming up Soon. Wanna wait for that to come by?" Rouge asked. "Sure! You guys in?" Spike asked. "Yes!" They all said "I would, but sadly, I must go back to Eggman HQ." Eggman said._

_"Awww.. We'll see you later then." Karen said. "Do guys really think he's not going to make any more evil plans?" Manic asked. "Let's just hope so." Sarah said._

**_~End Of Chapter~_**

_"Well that was a nice chapter." Spike said. "Yea I guess so, especially since you kissed me." Daylight said. "Yea yea yea…. Anyways hello everyone that was the Christmas Special hope you liked it." Spike said. "And by the way the Reason why The Author of this Story didn't update on Christmas was because he was waiting for New years because in some Christmas songs they say "We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year." Daylight explained. "Basically he wanted to Make a Christmas Special with a little New year Stuff in it." Spike said. "Well The Author of this Story will be updating this story soon, AND MAKE SURE IF U FIND ANY MISTAKES YOU PM HIM ABOUT THEM SO HE CAN FIX THEM!" Daylight yelled. "Daylight calm down…" Spike said. "Sorry." Daylight said. "Well bye everyone" Spike, and Daylight said. "I still can't believe you kissed me." Daylight said. "Yea.. Please be quiet about that." Spike said. "By the way when you kissed me I took a Picture of it without you knowing." Daylight said as she giggled. "DAYLIGHT! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T POST THAT ON THE INTERNET!" Spike screamed. "Damn it I forgot to stop recording.." Spike said as he turned off the camera recording the message._


End file.
